Currently, a common liquid crystal display device is a twisted nematic type liquid crystal display device in a normally white mode, the display device comprising an array substrate and a color filter substrate aligned with each other.
Exemplarily, as shown in FIG. 1, the array substrate comprises a plurality of pixel electrodes 1 arranged in arrays, a data line 2′ situated between two adjacent columns of pixel electrodes 1′, and a gate line 3′ situated between two adjacent rows of pixel electrodes 1′, wherein the pixel electrodes 1′ and the data line 2′ have a gap 4′ therebetween, and the pixel electrodes 1′ and the gate line 3′ also have a gap 4′ therebetween. The color filter substrate comprises a black matrix for shielding an area between two adjacent pixel electrodes 1′, i.e., the data line 2′, the gate line 3′ and the gaps 4′.
However, the inventor of the present application found that, when the array substrate and the color filter substrate are quite misaligned along a direction in parallel with the extension direction of the gate line 3′, as shown in FIG. 2, the black matrix 5′ cannot fully shield the area between two adjacent pixel electrodes 1′, and as a result, light will be emitted out of the display device through the gaps 4′, which leads to light leakage of the display device, thereby reducing the contrast of the display device and influencing the display effect of the display device.